


Mantra

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-19
Updated: 2003-04-19
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: His mantra, whispered in the dark alone





	Mantra

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Mantra**

**by: Abigale**

**Character(s):** Josh  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Sam  
**Category(s):** General  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** His mantra, whispered in the dark alone. 

_Sam_. 

The center. Uttered under his breath, when he needed to bring order to the precarious piles and swelling stacks of paper on his desk. Said over and over, a dozen times a day until the person behind the name was lost, and all that remained was the power he drew from the sound. 

_Sam._

Muttered to tame a flaring temper or a disorganized train of thought back into place. One word that could cool him, or warm him, as needed. 

_Sam_. 

His strength. And his weakness. 

_Sam_. 

Like a prayer, expelled on his breath, taking with it all the frustrations of a frustrating life. 

_Sam._

An oath. To live up to, to measure himself by. 

_Sam._

A chant, tumbling over and over in his mind. His mantra, a talisman against the disorder and chaos. 

_Sam_. 

Whispered in the dark, alone. 


End file.
